1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, a display control method, and a display control program, and more particularly to an image display apparatus, a display control method, and a display control program for displaying an image in a predetermined order according to a user operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-76421 discloses an emotion analysis system in which a correlation between facial and emotional expressions of an object person is accumulated in a mood database, and then a moving image input camera is used to capture a facial expression of the object person in real time so as to determine the mood of the object person.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-267611 discloses an image display apparatus in which an image of a user viewing a display unit is captured, a human face in the image is detected, and then a group of advertisement images to be displayed on the image display unit is selected based on the frequency of detection of a face category including a facial expression category.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-174598 discloses an information processing apparatus for outputting input data (image data and audio data) input from an input source such as a digital TV broadcast, in which input data is stored as viewing pattern by associating attribute information (input source information, channel information, and the like) of input data with a screen layout and an audio mode.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-318861 discloses an image viewer in which display data about viewing circumstances such as the number of viewers and their reactions (voice) when digital image data captured by a digital camera, or the like is actually displayed is obtained, the display data is converted to numerical points to be counted, and the image is selected so as to display the digital image data in the order starting with higher points.